VNegative Prologue and Ch1
by Twifreak1721
Summary: This is my fantasy in my POV.It starts when the 1st book starts in 2005 , before Bella is in the picture. I'm a member of the family, and have no idea the Cullens are vampires.Keep coming back, because I won't give the story ALL at once!


*This story is based on the timeline of the Twilight novel, not the film.

Prologue

I'll try to make a long story short. My name is Olivia Cullen. When I was born, my mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a car accident on the way to the hospital. Yeah, I know what you're thinking- that only happens in tragic, cliché movies. But my story isn't TOTALLY tragic.

I was adopted by the doctor who delivered me, Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme who live in Forks, Washington (Yes, that's really the name of the town). Now, you should know something: I am African-American, yeah black, and I was adopted into an all-Caucasian, unusually pale family. Of course it was kinda weird growing up. I always asking, "Why am I so much darker than everyone else?" and my parents saying the same lame thing, "Because you're special!" Yes, because I'm the only black girl in Forks, Washington. Whatever. I humored them.

Now, also growing up, I noticed some weird things about my family. More than usual weird things kids always think of their parents. They seemed to ALWAYS be there before something happened to me. Never had a problem getting what they want, never told me exactly how they made all the money we have, and most of all, my older brother's uncanny ability to complete me on a mental level. Things started to get extremely weird in the middle of May in 2004.

It wasn't until I was fifteen that I discovered the truth about my family.

Chapter 1: The Background

I'm not trying to sound like a preppy girl, but I love my high school, even though I'm only a sophomore. I know almost all of the juniors and about half the seniors by name (not just because my school is ridiculously small). I have parties all the time and everyone in my class knows me except for about seven people. Again, I'm not trying to be obnoxious.

Although, everyone thinks my siblings were strange, they never shied away from being friends with me. But who can blame them from keeping their distance from my brothers and sisters, they aren't really normal. So I guess now I'll tell you about my family and the roles they play in my life since it's kinda central to my story.

You will never meet a more compassionate man than my father Carlisle. He's a doctor at the Forks Hospital. The day after I was born, when he found out about my father's death, he told the nurse that he would be honored to adopt me. He is always telling me that as a doctor, he's always interested in medical miracles. One of the major reasons he says adopted me is that I have the rarest blood type in the world: V-Negative. Apparently it literally is a one-in-a-trillion shot to have that kind of blood. Because of this, I have to hear, "You are not only a miracle to us, but to the world." Whatever. He never embarrasses me in front of friends.

There is no way I could ever tell my mother, Esme, that I hate her. This would be like kicking a newborn puppy, I'm serious. I don't think I have ever seen her lose her temper, if she even has one. My mother is extremely cool and trusts me completely. Whatever the problem is before I get a "Full House" style lecture, she listens and is very patient with me.

Emmett is probably the biggest, strongest guy you will ever meet. He's also the reason why guys shake profusely when they try to ask me out because he is usually a few feet away. But he's also the reason why I am one of the best sporty girls you'll ever meet. Name practically any sport and he's taught it to me with great results. A side effect of that is a great way to flirt with the basketball guys.

Rosalie, although she is one of the most self-centered vain girls I've ever met, I love her to death. Yes, she gives me awesome make-up and guy advice, but the main reason I love her is that she doesn't sugarcoat things. She doesn't spout cliché crap to try to make me feel good like everyone else in my family, she's real. The only thing about Rose is that sometimes, she has a look like she's miserable and would rather be somewhere else, but whenever I ask her about it she says I'm just being over-analytical.

Jasper, Rosalie's twin, and one of the deepest guys you will ever meet. But he's definitely not dull. He taught me everything I know about self defense, and I love discussing pretty much everything with him. When I'm upset and go to him, I instantly feel calm, almost like a switch going on in my brain, or maybe I'm just crazy. Hmmmmm.

Alice is crazy, easily excitable, pretty distracted and she is probably the closest thing to a twin sister I have in the world. Everything in my closet was picked out or designed by her, we are always traveling to the most random places, and she handles ANY kind of material problem I have. Though, whenever something bad (or sometimes even good) happens she is always there to prevent it or lead me away from it. Sometimes it's just a feeling I have that she's the reason I was out of trouble and other times its obvious that she knew something.

And finally, the absolute closest person in the world to me is my brother Edward Cullen. He COMPLETELY gets me, almost like we are on the same brain wavelength. No matter what it is, he is the first person I go to. To sum it up, Edward equals my best friend and that's all there is to it.

Esme is not able to bear children so she adopted us all. Right now, Edward and Alice are 17, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are 18. Though, she and Carlisle adopted my brothers and sisters in their earlier teen years. Okay, so this is pretty weird, but I've learned to live with it: everyone in my family (except Edward and I) is hooked up. When my parents adopted all of them, they sort of fell in love with each other, completely coincidentally; at least that's what they tell me. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and of course my parents are couples. Yes, I know this sounds disgusting, because we all live together, but bear with me. And before you jump to conclusions Edward and I will NEVER get together, we have a bond- just not that kind.

Knowing all of this is extremely important.


End file.
